Harry Potter and the Shadows of Light
by Felicity Aurora
Summary: Harry is entering his fifth year at Hogwarts. A bit about the Order of the Pheonix and what Voldemort is up to. I stink at writing summaries, but I'm decent at writing stories!
1. Chance Meeting?

Chapter 1 Chance Meeting? "Breakfast! UP! Now!" As usual Harry woke up to Aunt Petunia's shouts. His scar was hurting but it wasn't as bad usual. He rolled over and got out of bed. He marked a notch on the wall, counting down the days until he would return to school.  
  
Unlike most 14 year olds, he normally looked forward to school, but again, unlike most 14 year olds, he was a wizard. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a little scared of going back this year though because at the end of last year, Voldemort had risen again. Voldemort had killed his parents when Harry was a baby. He had also attacked Harry, but because Lily, Harry's mother, had sacrificed her life for Harry's, the curse rebounded on Voldemort, bringing his downfall. Just a few months ago, though, Voldemort had performed a complicated, dark, spell, using Harry's blood, that returned him to a body. Harry had no way to keep up with the recent events in the wizarding world, except for the occasional letter from Ron and Hermione, his best friends at Hogwarts. He was also beginning to expect the two were hiding something from him, but he couldn't be sure. He spent a lot of time trying not to think about last terms events and trying not to worry about the present and future in the Wizarding World. It was easier to think about than it was just a month ago though.  
  
During the summer holiday, he lived with his absolutely dreadful Aunt and Uncle and their large son, Dudley. They were muggles, non-magic folk and detested any and all things that have to do with magic, including, it seems, Harry.  
  
His Aunt and Uncle were decent to him this summer, as they were still worried about the threat of his godfather, Sirius Black, an accused murder and wizard. He was innocent, but Harry's aunt and uncle didn't need to know that.  
  
A few minutes later he was walking down the stairs when he heard his cousin Dudley wail, "I don't want Grapefruit, mom! I want eggs, and bacon and pancakes and-"  
  
He was quickly cut off by Uncle Vernon's thundering voice, "YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT! EAT YOUR GRAPEFRUIT AND LIKE IT! END OF CONVERSATION!"  
  
Harry sighed, it would be a long day. This summer wasn't as bad as others, because he still had the threat of Sirius. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had also been harder on Dudley. He still couldn't fit into a Smelting's uniform and his grades had been even worse than usual. Harry sat down to his own small slice of grapefruit and began to eat. He had about finished when Aunt Petunia started talking, it didn't occur to Harry that she was talking to him until he heard his name.  
  
"Harry, are you listening? I'm serious about you behaving for Mrs. Figg." She stared at him expectantly.  
  
"Alright. I will." He wasn't entirely sure why he was going over to his neighbor's house, but it usually meant that the Dursleys were leaving their house and didn't trust Harry to stay home alone. It wasn't normally that bad, occasionally she let him just watch TV, while she worked around the house. Since he was done eating he went back to his room. He was working on his homework when an hour later he heard Uncle Vernon below, "Harry, you're leaving. NOW!" He threw his books under his bed and walked quickly outside, and into the car where the Dursleys drove him the 2 streets over to Mrs. Figg's house. She was waiting outside for him. So once Harry was out of the car the Dursleys drove off.  
  
"Hello, Harry. How is school going? What year are you now?" Mrs. Figg was an older lady who always seemed to be cheery. She used to own a lot of cats, but then one broke her leg and she wasn't so fond of them anymore. Her house also smelled of cabbage, but after attending Hogwarts, which was full of both pleasant and unplesant smells, Harry didn't mind it so much.  
  
"Its good, I'm in my fifth year." He briefly wondered if the Dursleys had told her too that he was attending St Brutus's School for the Criminally Insane, which is what they had told most people.  
  
"Well, that's good. You are Leigh's age then. I thought so," she told him as they walked inside.  
  
Harry wondered who Leigh was, but his question was quickly answered. Sitting in the living room, reading a book was a girl, who did look about Harry's age, reading a book. She stood up once she saw them. She was mostly average looking, but her hair long was such a dark red-brown, it was mahogany.  
  
"Leigh is visiting me for the summer. Leigh this is Harry Potter." Mrs. Figg introduced the two.  
  
Harry thought Leigh's dark blue eye's narrowed for a moment, looking like she was considering something, but then she smiled so quickly, Harry doubted it even happened. "Hi."  
  
"Hello." He grinned back. ________  
  
"Leigh... wake up." Leigh could hear someone talking to her but she really didn't feel like waking up. "I know you're probably still tired, but you need to get used to the time change. Come on Leigh, wake up." They wouldn't go away and her brain was slowly waking up so Leigh opened her eyes. The voice belonged to Mrs. Figg, her Great Aunt's friend who had agreed to allow Leigh to stay over her house for the summer. Mrs. Figg was nice, but she was also boring.  
  
"Fine. I'm up." She said after she yawned. She heard Mrs. Figg walk away. A few minutes later she did actually convince herself to get out of the bed. Once dressed she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning, Leigh." Leigh made a mental note that Mrs. Figg was abnormally cheery in the morning.  
  
"Morning..." Leigh still wasn't fully awake.  
  
Mrs. Figg smiled. "A boy about your age will be coming over today. His aunt and Uncle don't like him to be home alone and they're taking their son out today. I thought I'd tell you. He's a nice boy."  
  
"'Kay..." Leigh was eating breakfast now, "When?"  
  
"Oh he should be in about two hours or so." Once Mrs. Figg finished eating she went to work outside.  
  
As she ate breakfast she began to wake up. When she finished, she decided to study a bit for the upcoming school year. She was transferring to the school where her Great Aunt taught, and her old schools had a different format. However, the schools she attended weren't your average schools. Leigh was a witch and would be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. In the past she had gone to both the Salem Witches Institute and Glendale Academy. Her mom had died about seven years ago and Leigh was shuffled between family members since. She had adapted though she did get tired of moving. She briefly hoped this would be the last time she moved before she was out of school.  
  
The only thing she knew about Hogwarts was that her mother, Rowan, had gone there when she was in school. Rowan was born and raised in England, but had moved to the States when she was pregnant with Leigh, feeling that she would be safer there.  
  
She was scanning The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 as she had used a different but similiar enough text book, when she looked up Mrs. Figg was walking in with a boy with baggy clothes, messy hair and glasses. Leigh shrugged, she'd seen worse. She quickly stashed the book under the couch so that the boy wouldn't notice anything strange.  
  
"Leigh's visiting me for the summer. Leigh, this is Harry Potter." Mrs. Figg looked at Leigh expectantly.  
  
A thought briefly entered Leigh's mind, but she pushed it out deeming it impossible. She smiled, "Hi."  
  
"Hello." The boy smiled back. It was a very friendly smile. Leigh wondered if he was shy or if he felt as awkward as she did just standing there.  
  
"Well, that's nice. Have a seat Harry. You can watch some TV or something, I need to go work in my garden." Leigh turned to go to her room, but Mrs. Figg glared at her so she sat down in a chair. Mrs. Figg went out to the backyard.  
  
"So..." Leigh said feeling the need to start a conversation. Unfortunately she couldn't come up with a topic.  
  
"So, have you been in England long?" Harry quickly thought of one.  
  
Leigh laughed. "Gee, how could you tell I'm new here? I just got here a yesterday morning, before that I came here once on vacation. I'll be going to school here though, once it starts, and I thought it would be nice to adapt to everything before that. I take it you've never been to the states?" "No, never had the chance to. I don't do much during summer holiday." Harry paused and thought for a moment. "Why are you going to school here?"  
  
"Well, My great aunt teaches at good school and it was decided that I should transfer there. She's busy during the summer, doing a lot of stuff for the Headmaster of the school, as she's the Deputy Headmistress, or something, and can't watch me, so Mrs. Figg, who is a friend of her's, volunteered to take me in until the semester started. She'll be teaching at that school too, it will be her first year. Anyway, it's not bad, so far. Boring, but not bad." Leigh thought for a moment, she wanted to avoid certain topics that would lead to questions she would have trouble answering. "Wanna play Speed? It's a card game. I could teach you if you don't know how." Leigh hadn't played a good game of Speed for months. It was a favorite game, usually she used Exploding Snap cards, but she had a muggle deck for emergencies just like this.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure." Harry had never even heard of it before let alone played it, still an hour later he had gotten the hang of it and even won a game or two.  
  
Two weeks passed and Harry and Leigh, out of combination of boredom and loneliness, and the fact they both found the other easy to get along with, found themselves as friends. They wals found themselves playing cards a lot.  
  
On July 31st Harry woke up to three owls on the edge of his bed, carrying packages and letters. Looking around the room he noticed Hedwig wasn't in for the day yet, but when he noticed one of the owls was Pig, he figured that was why. Eager to get the fluff-ball back to Ron, he opened that package and letter first.  
  
Hey Harry, Happy Birthday! Mom says you're invited to stay at the house still. Just send Hedwig with a date and we'll figure out how to get you here. Hermione's coming next week sometime. She said her parents could pick you up and take you over here. I think it would be best not to use Floo Powder again. We're going to go to Diagon Alley on the 15th to get books and stuff. Just so you know. The break has been fun, nothing much to say. Hope you like your gift. Some are from Fred and George though. Don't eat anything that's not labeled, you don't recognize or looks funny. Ron  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the letter for a moment, it was awfully short. Ron's letter were usually filled with some news of the magic world. Harry wished he knew if anything has changed since the term ended. The last thing he knew was that the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, refused to acknowledge that Voldemort was again a threat. He wondered if Voldemort had become active or if he was waiting for something. But all of Ron's and Hermione's letters to him had almost seemed to avoid the subject. He was considering all this when Pig started flying around his room, he decided he and better open the package and reply to the letter before Pig broke something.. Ron had gotten him a variety of wizard candy. There were quite a few that he couldn't wait to eat, but he definitely would wait on some of the ones he suspected Ron's brothers made. They probably caused something to happen that wouldn't be easy to hide from his Aunt and Uncle. Fred and George were infamous practical jokers. Harry quickly wrote a short letter to Ron.  
  
Hey Ron, Thanks for the gift! I'll wait 'til I see you before eating some of it though. Do you know what some of it does? Jus curious, I might leave some for Dursley to find. My summer's been better than usual. Of course that isn't saying much. There's this girl spending the summer with one of my neighbors and we hang out sometimes. Going over there gets me away from the Dursleys at least. I'll mention staying over your house to the Dursleys. I'll try to have an answer by later today. Harry  
  
  
  
Harry tied the letter to Pig's leg and held open the window for it to get out. Once it did, he turned to the other owls on his bed.  
  
He took the letter from the nearest one and opened it was from his godfather Sirius. He put it to the side and decided to read it later, so that he could mention it the Dursleys when he asked about going to the Weasleys'. He took a package from a barn owl and opened it. Inside was a wrapped gift and a letter from Hermione. Her letter was even shorter than Ron's, not surprisingly the package was a book, Quidditch and Its Impact on the Wizarding World. Harry quickly wrote a thank you note and sent the owl back to Hermione.  
  
The last owl held a messily wrapped package that Harry guessed was from Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Once he opened it, he found he was correct. Inside was some unrecognizable thing, that Harry decided might be food that he wold never eat, having experience with Hagrid's cooking. Also enclosed was a letter.  
  
Harry-Part of your present will come starting tomorrow. I got you a subscription to the Daily Prophet! Still very busy, working for Dumbeldore, don't have much time to talk, don't bother replying, won't be able to find me. Hagrid  
  
Harry puzzled over the letter as the last owl flew out the window. He wondered what sort of business Hagrid was working on. At that thought other questions he had at the end of last term came flooding back. Harry was beginning to worry. At least, if he had the Daily Prophet, he would have an idea of what's going on. Of course if he was going to the Weasleys he would already find out.  
  
When Aunt Petunia yelled at Harry to wake up a couple hours later he was still worried. Attempting to forget all that for the day, he prepared himself to ask the Dursleys about staying at the Weasleys'. ***  
  
Leigh woke up a little earlier than usual. She noticed her Barn Owl sitting in a tree outside was alone. There was a snowy owl right next to it. She studied it for a moment, not familiar enough with the area to know whether or not it was native. It flew away five minutes later, so Leigh went to eat breakfast.  
  
A few hours later, Leigh was reading when there was knock on the door. She answered it since she knew it was probably Harry. The two had been hanging out nearly daily. It was a nice relief to the boredom, but something still was nagging Leigh in the back of her mind. She couldn't figure it out, since Harry was actually pretty cool, but there was just... something about him. It couldn't be what she thought though. It just was impossible.  
  
"Hey Leigh." Harry grinned.  
  
"Hi Harry. What's new? You seem abnormally cheery." Leigh asked.  
  
"Want to go sit in the backyard? Its nice out today." Harry dodged the question. The Dursleys were going to let him go to the Weasleys' The day before, Hedwig had returned after breakfast. He talked to the Dursleys and after he mentioned a package from Sirius, Uncle Vernon agreed to let him go. He expected a reply soon.  
  
"Okay... I guess." Leigh rolled her eyes. Sitting down on a lawn chair in the back she asked again, "So what's up?"  
  
"Well, I might be spending the rest of the summer with one of my friends from H-school. I have every year for the past three years. I wasn't sure if I could this year. You know the Dursleys..." In the past week and a half Harry had explained the Dursleys situation. He found Leigh easy to talk to and she had also told him how her mom had died. He was careful about not mentioning anything magical, and unbeknowst to him, so was Leigh.  
  
"Yeah... well, that's cool. I guess..." Leigh was trying to hide her disappointment at finding out that Harry, the only thing breaking up the monotony of summer, was leaving when the same snowy from the morning flew up to him and dropped a letter in Harry's lap.  
  
Harry saw Leigh's eyes grow wide. He was just as shocked as she was. He thought Hedwig knew better than to deliver a letter like that. His thoughts were interupted quickly.  
  
"That owl? Its yours?" Leigh said this all very slowly. "Yes, I mean no, I mean-"  
  
Leigh jumped up. "You are that Harry Potter!"  
  
"As opposed to the other one...?" Harry wasn't sure where she was going with this and was dead on an explanation.  
  
"You know what I mean. You're a wizard. Aren't you?" She whispered this last part.  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"Isn't obvious? The owl in the tree above us belongs to me. I thought so at first, I mean Harry Potter and it has been bugging me but I didn't think, it is a common name... and here of all places-"  
  
It was Harry's turn to interrupt."You're a witch then?"  
  
"No, I'm just a muggle who owns an owl and know what it means when one drops a letter off..." She stared at Harry for a moment. He had just brushed his hair nervously out of his eyes revealing his scar. "You know, if you would comb your hair once in awhile, I would have seen the scar and we could have avoided all this. Now I just feel dumb." Leigh rolled her eyes and sighed. "Here I was playing cards with 'The Boy Who Lived' without even knowing it." Leigh said this all smiling now. She found this all incredibly difficult to believe, yet immensely humorous at the same time. "So do you go to Hogwarts then?"  
  
"Well... yeah...And don't call me that. Its annoying. And I like my hair." Harry was still trying to take this all in. Leigh, a witch? Did that mean Mrs.. Figg was one too? On Privet Drive? "Wait, is that the school you'll be going to?"  
  
"Right, just because you're famous doesn't mean I have to care." Leigh grinned. "Yeah, I will be going to Hogwarts. It won't be too bad then, at least I'll know someone, unless of course, you conveniently forget you ever met me, and just go back to hanging around with your friends and since you are famous..." Leighs' voice trailed off, she was thinking out loud.  
  
"Of course not. This is a little weird though. You play Quidditch?" If all else fails talk about Quidditch, Harry thought.  
  
"Yeah, it was an easy team to get on, I was Keeper for two years. It was the only open position, I actually like chaser better though, I think I'm better at it to. But, most people played Quodpot and those that didn't make that team, were already chasers for Quidditch. I hate quodpot, too many singed fingers and too much burnt hair. I was on the dueling team, too. What position do you play?" Leigh wanted to laugh at the still puzzled look on Harry's face.  
  
"Seeker." Harry avoided talking about Dueling. He didn't want to tell her somethings. He wasn't ready to talk about them, he wasn't even ready to think about them. "What broom do you have?"  
  
"An Element. Its an American broom though, good for quodpot. I don't think they have them here. It's a nice little broom though, light, speedy, thick handle, fireproof. Yours?"  
  
"Firebolt. It's gorgeous. I'm on the house team. We got the cup for the past few years, only there wasn't Quidditch last year because we had the Triwizard tournament." Harry didn't want to think about that right now. He quickly changed the subject, "So why are you changing schools? I don't know of anyone else who has."  
  
"Funny, neither do I. Yet, this will still be the third magic school, I've been to. I move a lot, between family members and stuff. Maybe in two years, I'll be somewhere else. I hope not though. Its so hard to get to know people. They all already have their friends and stuff. I'm serious when I say I'll kick you if you pretend like you don't know me."  
  
"Kick me?" Harry asked laughing, "I won't pretend I don't know you, but I also won't pretend I like you." " Haha." Leigh made a face. "So, your aunt and uncle, are they....?" Leigh had been unlucky enough to run into the Dursleys. Mrs. Figg had asked her to drop off some pie she had made and Aunt Petunia had invited Leigh in for a few minutes. Leigh didn't say much, Aunt Petunia took that as good manners. In reality it was because Leigh thought Aunt Petunia was the most gossipy and annoying person she had ever met.  
  
"Them? No, of course not. They don't like magic at all. In fact they hate it."  
  
"I see. They don't seem the type anyway. Aren't you going to open that?"  
  
Suddenly remembering he had received a letter, Harry opened it and scanned it. "Its from Ron, he says Hermione and her parents will come by tomorrow at two thirty."  
  
"Okay... I'm going to guess that they're both friends, since those names don't ring any bells. Though I did once read a myth with someone named Hermione it and, it would provide a nice twist to today if that were the same person."  
  
"They're friends. Its Ron's house that I'm staying at. Hermione will be too, and she's going to pick me up and take me there. I suppose I should go pack then." Harry said this last part reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Harry started to stand up. "See you at Hogwarts then?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah see you then."Leigh smiled back and Harry left. "Well, that was a little unexpected." she commented outloud.  
  
"What was unexpected, dear?" Mrs. Figg said approaching.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't know you could hear me." She paused. "Well, actually it is something. Did you know that Harry's a wizard?" Leigh asked looking at Mrs. Figg.  
  
She smiled. "Of course dear, he's the Harry Potter." 


	2. Dreams, Diagon Alley, and Draco Malfoy

Chapter two: Dreams, Diagon Alley and Draco Malfoy  
  
"They're reforming my lord." a cloaked figure bowed to a figure standing tall and proud. He too was cloaked and his face was shadows. Before him and behind the kneeling one, stood a crowd of people all wearing the same black cloaks.  
  
"You expected them not to? They never really disbanded, instead they waited, knowing that I would rise again. Perhaps, they aren't as foolish as they seem. One should never underestimate their enemy."  
  
"Yes, my lord, you are correct. I found it strange, however, that it has happened so soon. There has been no confirmed report yet. We have remained quiet. It's strange that, though we wait, they are aware of our presence."  
  
"You doubt my orders? Yes, I can hear it in your thoughts. We have remained quiet for many reasons, and will continue to do so, until I command otherwise. Very few are aware of presence, but their leader is that fool, Dumbeldore. He had all the confirmation he needed just a few months ago. He probably went right into action, as soon as he knew."  
  
"Of course my Lord. I trust your judgement. I always will. I apologize for my doubts."  
  
The tall figure didn't respond. Instead he motioned with his hand and another figure stepped forward from the group of people and the one in front moved back. "Your report?"  
  
"Wormtail was correct when he said they were reforming. They aren't being very discreet. Perhaps intentionally, I feel that there is also information beyond that. They may be planning something. Possibly they tired of only being defense. It is my belief that they will be growing also. They have extended a hand to a few more people, however I could not discover who, though I feel the traitor is one of them."  
  
"Of course they are. Did you expect differently? We must be careful on the ways we receive information, they may be baiting us, however, your lack of information is not desired. Get more. All of you, keep your ears open."  
  
"Yes my Lord." The leader repeated the motion with his hand and the figure before him was replaced with another.  
  
"Lord Voldemort," the new figure bowed. "Hogwarts still cannot be penetrated. It seems there are more wards than ever. I understand your wish for secrecy in these early stages but once your former servant returns there, he may be out of our reach."  
  
"You doubt me also?" the leader paused. "Yes, all of you have lingering feelings of doubt. You are all tired of waiting. I understand, however, I assure you all it is for the best. We are not prepared yet, and the denial of the Ministry of Magic works in our favor. It casts doubt upon Dumbledore. It also gives us time, I may search out some new followers. The giants are now useless, and the dementors will return as soon as I call. But still I wait."  
  
"My Lord, if I may," The leader motioned for this new speaker to movie forward. He bowed and began, "A few of us feel that the traitor may not be useless. Though he is no longer loyal to you, he is loyal to the dark arts and Great Slytherin. Or so it-"  
  
"Silence! The traitor will be punished. Perhaps my absence has had more of an effect than I had thought. Many of you doubt my commands. And perhaps my power. Nevertheless, there are a few things that need to be decided." The tall figure went on. "A proper punishment for those that betrayed me, for example. Many of you before me need punishment still, a reminder of sorts. Many of you are in different positions than you once were. Some may be used to our advantage, but others... need to be adjusted. You all must wait."  
  
"I understand my Lord and I apologize for my impudence."  
  
"Remember, Patience is a virtue. We will return greater than we ever were. I promise that to you all." And Lord Voldemort turned and disappeared. ***  
  
Harry woke up with the sun in his eyes. He thought he had been in the middle of a dream, but couldn't remember anything. The lingering pain in his scar gave him a good idea what it was about though.  
  
He had been at the Weasleys for a little over two weeks now. Ron and Hermione had explained to them that they hadn't said anything in about the wizarding world because there wasn't anything to say. His subscription to the Daily Prophet proved it too. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary had happened. In fact, there was even less than usual going on. If Harry wasn't so relieved, he would be suspicious.  
  
Even though everything in the wizarding world was fine, he kept on finding himself reassuring Ron, Hermione Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that he was okay. It was mostly the truth, he still refused to think about last term's events, so they didn't affect him.  
  
It had been nice to see Ron and Hermione again, but it seemed like they were bickering about something every five minutes. Fred and George, oddly enough, hadn't been in trouble with Mrs. Weasley once all summer. They confided to Harry that it was because they were waiting until they got back to Hogwarts. They had were still developing things for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but did it outside of the house and their mothers hearing and sight. Ginny also seemed to be maturing more and no longer had a crush on Harry, or at least, she didn't act like it anymore. She could actually hold an intelligent conversation with him without blushing.  
  
The noises he heard from downstairs told him that at least Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were up. He sighed, getting out of bed to get dressed and a little bit later he was walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning Harry! Nice to see you up. Have some breakfast. After that we'll leave for Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly and motioned to some plates on the table. "Morning. Thanks. It smells good." Harry yawned and sat down. In the next few minutes, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George all made their way to the table. Percy, who was still living there, was probably at the ministry already. As everyone finished eating, and Mr. Weasley left to go to work, Mrs. Weasley told them they all had 30 minutes before they had to be downstairs to leave. ***  
  
Leigh woke up screaming. It wasn't the first time that had happened, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She had almost begun to believe the last time would have been. She hadn't had one since she left the states and she wished it would have stayed that way. Leigh's dreams were never good, at least the ones she remembered.  
  
Leigh's mother was a known diviner, and sometimes Leigh had to wonder if she inherited the skill. As much as she admired her mother, Leigh hoped this was one trait she didn't receive. It couldn't be controlled.  
  
As Leigh's eyes adjusted to the dark, she tried to recall what had happened, but she couldn't. All she could remember was the fear she had felt. Trying to shake the lingering fear off, she looked at her watch and noticed that it was early, but she knew that if she fell back asleep she would stay asleep. She began to get dressed for a day long of shopping.  
  
Leigh was staying in a room at the Leaky Cauldron until she had to go to school. Mrs. Figg, being a teacher for the first year, had to go to Hogwarts earlier than any of the students. Leigh's aunt was originally supposed to be done with her work by then, but some things had come up that were unexpected. She had told Leigh that she would be fine at the Leaky Cauldron, and she could pick up the books and school supplies for the year.  
  
After glancing in the mirror, she went downstairs to grab some breakfast and then shop for hours. If she hadn't been trying so hard to forget the dream, she may have remembered that parts of it were familiar. ***  
  
In what may have been a first for the Weasleys, everyone actually was downstairs a half hour later. They would be going to Diagon Alley by way of Floo Powder. George went first, he stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder up and said clearly, "Diagon Alley."  
  
Then Fred, did the same followed by Ron. Harry was next, and thinking of his first experience with it, placed his glasses into his pockets. He had once ended up in Knockturn Alley after he inhaled some ash and didn't want the same to happen again. However, this time it worked flawlessy and he stepped out into Diagon Alley a few seconds after leaving the Weasleys'.  
  
"Hey Harry, you make it okay? Right place? No broken glasses?" Ron said. "Haha. Where's Fred and George?" Harry said noticing the twins were gone.  
  
"They were walking away when I got here. Probably already on their way to the Joke Shop. I figure we'll meet up in front of Gringotts, we're all old enough now to go by ourselves. At least, I hope we are."  
  
Mrs. Weasley came last. After Ron told her that Fred and George had already gone she told them all, "We'll meet up in front of Gringotts in an hour. That way you can do all the looking you want and not be tempted to spend any money. Be careful though, and stay out of trouble."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, "Quality Quidditch Supplies?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron grinned and nodded. "Hermione?"  
  
"Ugh, might as well. We have to go to Flourish and Blott's later anyway to get schoolbooks. I suppose I can wait until then." Hermione reluctanly followed them, as did Ginny. ***  
  
Leigh hadn't gone to Gringotts yet, she wanted a good look around first. She was leaving a joke shop when quite out of nowhere, a Fillibuster's firework went off. Looking at the red and blue stars zooming around the shop she saw the tall, young redhead behind the counter looking at two blonde mousy boys sternly.  
  
"That was awesome! It was just sooo exciting, I never knew joke shops could be so cool! I'm glad I got a picture of that. I wonder if I'll see it do that" The shorter boy was exclaiming to the taller one. Leigh noticed the taller one looked frightened and wondered if the small one was oblivious to him or just slow. She would have placed bets on the second option.  
  
"Excuse me," The redhead said sternly. "I believe one of you owe me 2 sickles. You're both lucky it didn't damage anything else. Otherwise you would have had to pay for that too. Very dangerous, it is, messing around with things."  
  
"What...? I didn't mean to...I don't even know how it happened. I...I..." The taller one could only stutter. The shorter one had stopped talking.  
  
"I should ban you from the store. All of Diagon Alley even." Leigh studied the person behind the counter, and realized that he wasn't the shopkeeper, he walked in the store right before her as a costumer. She figured that the boy hadn't really touched it all, it was probably a set-up, they were, after all, in a joke shop.  
  
She smirked. The redhead glanced at her and winked.  
  
"But... I just walked by. I didn't touch anything. I swear! Ask her!" The blonde boy looked frantically at Leigh.  
  
"Sorry, I was just leaving when it went off, didn't see a thing." Leigh shrugged and the blonde boy's face grew even more terrified.  
  
A second later, the real shopkeeper and an identical match to the redhead behind the counter entered through a door in the back of the store.  
  
"Oh dear, I seem to have missed the fireworks." The real shopkeeper said laughing. He looked at the panicked boy. "Its nice to know you are a convincing actor George, though you may have over done it, the poor boy is terrified." He laughed some more. "Don't worry, the fireworks are rigged to go off once a day. It always frightens people, and then I yell at them for a bit. This is a joke shop. George there, one of my two best customers was kind enough, to do the dirty work for me while his brother, my other best customer, and I discussed business in the back." He smiled warmly and the taller boy seemed to calm down. A second later his eyes grew wide.  
  
"You're the Weasley Twins! Fred and George! You go to Hogwarts! All the teachers know you! You're famous. You've broken almost every rule, at least once! And you know Harry Potter!" He was suddenly speechless. "Wow... Can I have a picture, with both of you!?"  
  
Still keeping a straight face the boy behind the counter looked at his twin. "I'd rather not right now. A line could form. It would bring a lot of attention. There will be plenty on opportunity at Hogwarts."  
  
Both mousey boys' faces fell. The other redhead said quickly, "Besides Harry Potter is somewhere in Diagon Alley right now. I bet he'll be happy to have his picture taken." He grinned.  
  
The two blondes looked at each other and ran out of the store. Leigh noted that Harry was wandering around somewhere. Summer had gotten really bad after he left, very dull and even worse, Dudley had been introduced to her and he kept on walking by Mrs. Figg's house after that. She figured it was the most exercise he had ever gotten before in his life, walking two blocks. It led to her never leaving the house, in case she would run into him.  
  
"Awww... that was a little harsh Fred, setting them on Harry like that. Of course, Ron's probably with Harry, so I guess its okay then." The twin she assumed was George moved from behind the counter.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. So are you done here then? I am." Fred grinned.  
  
"Yep, if you are, then I am."  
  
"Wait, it's your last year at Hogwarts. What are you two planning?" The shopkeeper said to them as they turned to leave the store.  
  
Straight-faced Fred answered, "If we told you, we'd have to kill you." "That and you probably don't want to be involved, it could get messy. Though we may need you as an alibi later." George added.  
  
Smiling to herself, Leigh turned once again to leave.  
  
"Hey, wait." One of the twins, she couldn't tell which now, called after her outside the store.  
  
She stopped once again.  
  
"Where are you from? You don't go to Hogwarts."  
  
"I don't? Darn. I'd better find the right book list then. Mine says Hogwarts on the top in fancy green ink. Must be wrong. Do you know where I can get another one?" Leigh raised her eyebrows and grinned.  
  
"So you're new then. We make it our business to know people." The one she thought was George said.  
  
"Especially sarcastic ones that go to joke shops." Fred added.  
  
"Right... I am new, you figured me out. I used to go to Glendale, its in the states. I'm Leigh Duchane." She smiled and started towards Gringotts. The twins followed.  
  
"I'm Fred and this is George." Leigh mentally celebrated that she had guessed right. "We're seventh years. In Gryffindor house. What year are you in?"  
  
"Going into Fifth. What do you mean by house?"  
  
"You're in our brother's year, Ron. He's not nearly as cool as us though. He gets into trouble, of course, so do we, but at least with us its intentional."  
  
"And usually not life-threatening. Usually."  
  
"Houses are complicated, I suppose Mcgonagall will explain them to you. She's a professor and usually handles sorting, but since you're not a first year, I'm not sure. I think she will though."  
  
Leigh wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I'm sure she will... So is there anything I should know about Hogwarts? Any tips?"  
  
"Well, avoid the caretaker, Filch and his cat. Doesn't like the students much. Actually, people in general."  
  
"They say not to go into the forbidden forest, and every time we try to, we get caught, but somehow our brother and his friends have ended up serving detention there."  
  
"Avoid Slytherins, another house, unless you're looking to embarrass, hurt, or maim some one. Nasty lot."  
  
"Don't take food from anyone, they may have gotten it from us."  
  
"Snape is a horrible, vile man, he teaches potions, thus Potions is a horrible, vile class."  
  
"Okay... That all?" Leigh asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, it is. All the important stuff anyway. There is more, but..."  
  
"Its all very complicated. And a bit strange." Both looked serious for a second.  
  
Leigh looked quizzically at the two, and was about to ask them to explain anyway when, "Fred , George." A plump redheaded woman called and approached them. "You could have waited until everyone got there before leaving. I told everyone that we would meet here. They should all be here any minute."  
  
"Okay, mum." George rolled his eyes.  
  
"Good. Oh, hello." Mrs. Wealsey said noticing Leigh, "Molly Weasley, she said holding out her hand.  
  
"Leigh Duchane. Hi." Mrs. Weasley looked surprise briefly, but then recovered and they shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly.  
  
"Same to you." Leigh said this quietly because she was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of trust. A second later it was gone. Leigh sighed. "I should be going, I have lots of stuff, I need to get. Bye, Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasly nodded. "Uh, see you at school?" Leigh said looking at the twins.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"See you."  
  
As she turned to walk into Gringotts, Leigh suddenly remembered something. "Oh and when you see Harry, tell him..." Leigh though for a moment on what exactly she wanted him to be told. "Tell him I say Hi."  
  
"What? How do you know Harry?" George looked perplexed.  
  
"Long story. Ask him." Leigh replied grinning. "See you." And with that she was gone. ***  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were on their way to Gringotts after a long stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies and pulling Hermione past Flourish and Blott's.  
  
"So who do you think the new Dark Arts teacher is? What's the book on the list?" Ron asked just as Gringotts came into view.  
  
"Haven't you even looked at your list Ron? Honestly. Its called, An Examination of The Dark Arts, by Evan Gelion. Its actually a pretty common reference in other books. Its first version predated Voldemort by 14 years." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry I didn't memorize the list. We can't all be Prefects you know..." Ron glared.  
  
"I just hope its someone intelligent. One that's not evil would be nice to. Or a fraud or a werewolf. Lupin was the coolest though." Ginny said quickly, Harry guessed she was tired of the constant bickering too.  
  
"Right. Wait a sec." Harry stopped as something Leigh said came back to him. He wondered if it still meant something, since she said it before he knew she was a witch. "I think its my neighbor."  
  
"Your neighbor? You're surrounded by muggles." Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Well, yeah but, remember that girl I mentioned in the letter? My neighbor?"  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything. She was staying with Mrs. Figg, a neighbor of mine. Its how we met, but later I found out she was a witch, long story. I found out right before I left for your house, there wasn't much time to ask questions. But anyway, before that she said she was staying with Mrs. Figg, cause she was going to teach at the school Leigh's, that's her name, aunt teaches at, but her aunt couldn't watch her right then. Then later, when I found out she was a witch, she said she was going to Hogwarts. So maybe, Mrs. Figg will be the next DADA teacher."  
  
"Okay... that made very little sense." Ron made a face.  
  
"Wait..." Hermione said slowly. "Did you say Figg? Last year... after everything... Dumbledore told Sirius to go alert the 'old crowd.'" She had a certain look in her eye that she only got when she knew something.  
  
"So...?" Ron prodded.  
  
"So, one of the names he mentioned was Arabella Figg. What if that's the same person? And what exactly is the 'old crowd' anyway?"  
  
"Right... So... Why can't we ever have a normal teacher? Living as a muggle, and being part of some mysterious crowd, doesn't sound normal." Ginny groaned, "gee look who's waiting for us."  
  
Fred, George, and Mrs Weasley stood outside waiting. Mrs. Weasley looked impaitient.  
  
As they got closer, the twins waved.  
  
"Hey Harry, I got a message for you." George grinned.  
  
"Okay.. What?" Harry was almost afraid to ask.  
  
"Some girl says Hi."  
  
"What...?"Harry looked at George.  
  
"Can't tell you who though. Sorry." George shrugged. He figured he'd have some fun.  
  
"Okay..." Harry was beginning to get a headache.  
  
"Oh, honestly George, her name was Leigh Duchane. Anyway, I already went to Gringotts," Mrs. Weasley said handing Hermione and Harry bags of coins. "Flourish and Blotts first, then somewhere for robes and then the apothecary, you all should be low on potions supplies. Then you all can go off on your own again. At 9:00 we'll head back home. Okay?" Harry might have noticed that Mrs. Weasley seemed tense, if Ron hadn't nudged him to ask him a question.  
  
"Leigh Duchane? That her?"  
  
"Yeah. It is."  
  
"Then she's here. If we find her we can ask her if Mrs. Figg's the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Maybe she'll even know something about this old crowd." Hermione said, who had been listening into the conversation said just as they entered Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"I don't know." Harry sighed and began to look for Standard Book Of Spells Grade 5, An Examination of the Dark Arts, and Novice Transfiguration. They had only found The Standard Book of Spells when Hermione pulled him and Ron behind a bookshelf.  
  
"Look who's just walked in." She pointed towards the shop entrance where Lucius and Draco Malfoy had just entered. "I'd rather avoid any confrontations. I'm serious you two. His dad is there anyway. Leave Draco alone."  
  
"Not even a nice slap in the-" Ron stopped talking abruptly when he saw Hermione's glare.  
  
Harry could not care less about Draco. He noticed that both Ron and Hermione kept glancing around, Ron to see if Draco was nearby to see if he could start something and Hermione to make sure Ron didn't make any sudden movements. Harry had the feeling that Ron wasn't planning on doing anything but annoying Hermione.  
  
"Look. Lucius isn't anywhere near Draco, now would be a good time to strike." Harry grinned watching Hermione glare at Ron as he pointed this out.  
  
Harry glanced over at Draco, Draco wasn't the figure who had caught his eye, however. "That's Leigh!"  
  
"Why is Draco talking to her?" Ron asked looking at the two.  
  
"It doesn't exactly look like they're getting along." Hermione pointed out. "Look, Malfoy's leaving."  
  
"He doesn't look happy. Neither does she. Wonder what that was about?" Ron looked at Harry who shrugged.  
  
"Come on, I want to introduce you guys anyway." Harry told them and walked over there. *** After Gringotts Leigh walked to Flourish and Blotts and began the task of finding the books she would need for the year. She had just walked in when she heard an appallingly familiar drawl from her left.  
  
"So... its true then. Aurora Leigh Duchane will be attending Hogwarts, just like her mother."  
  
Turning quickly around, she came face to face with none other that Draco Malfoy. Leigh's mother, Rowan had known and loathed Narcissa Malfoy from when they had attended Hogwarts. Yet, for some odd reason, whenever Narcissa made it known that she would be visiting the States, Rowan would make sure that her and her family had a chance to visit. They weren't the only one either, Leigh had the feeling that she missed her home and often wondered why they didn't return.  
  
Leigh and Draco had never liked each other and often went out of their way to prove it. More than once, one of them ended in tears, or in pain. They definitely had a history. It had been seven years since they had last seen each other.  
  
"Oh look, its you." She said in a sarcastically cheery voice.  
  
Draco looked at her. He sneered. "Long time. I was hoping I wouldn't see you again."  
  
"Trust me the feelings mutual." She started to walk around him.  
  
"I'm not finished." Draco challenged.  
  
"I don't care. I am." Glancing beyond Draco, seeing his father approaching, she told him quietly, "Apparently your father is too."  
  
Draco turned. His eyes narrowed. "This isn't over." He turned and walked away.  
  
"'Course its not. See you at Hogwarts." Once Draco and his father had left Leigh took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
She had a second to calm down before she heard a familiar voice. "Hello Leigh." Turning around once more, she saw Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry. What's up?" Leigh grinned.  
  
"Nothing really. How do you know Draco? Seems like you two don't get along." He grinned.  
  
"Well, that's the understatement of the year. Our moms knew each other from school. Whenever they visited the states, the Malfoys would have dinner or something with us. We never really got along. At all. Anyway, that's not important." Leigh made it clear she wanted to change the subject. She looked expectantly at Ron and Hermione, who were behind Harry.  
  
"Oh. Right-" Harry was cut off.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley. We go to Hogwarts too. Its nice meeting you."  
  
"Nice meeting you too." Leigh paused thinking of something witty to say. It never came.  
  
"So, Mrs. Figg, is she the next Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher?" Hermione asked breaking a brief silence.  
  
"I guess." Leigh shrugged. "She never mentioned what she would be teaching, and I didn't really care. I suppose Defense Against the Dark Arts is as simple as it sounds? Just learning counter curses and protections and stuff?"  
  
"At Hogwarts, its never simple, but I thought all schools have Defense Against the Dark Arts. Except for Durmstrang. Wouldn't it be the same as yours?" Ron asked and was answered by Hermione's exasperated sigh.  
  
"Honestly, you think that all schools have the same courses? Hogwarts is the only school to call it Defense Against the Dark Arts. The rest have different curriculums and names." Once Hermione was done glaring at Ron, she turned to Leigh. "We learn other things to, it isn't just protection. We also learn theories and history on it. Among other things. I read that most American schools have Defense and Attack. I suppose its similiar to that."  
  
"Right, both Glendale and Salem have Defense and Attack. It was simple though. Why would Hogwarts be any different?" Leigh suddenly had the feeling that Hermione was one of the smartest, of her year, if not the smartest. She wondered how Hermione would react if she suddenly lost the position. Leigh tried not to smile at the thought.  
  
"Ron was making a joke. Hogwarts has a history of... bad things happening." Hermione explained.  
  
"That's probably the understatement of the year. Especially recently... since the year we entered really. Its complicated though." Harry added grimly.  
  
Leigh sighed. "Should I be worried? 'Cause, Fred and George said something very similar, and they used that same complicated excuse."  
  
"I read once that different schools in the states play each other at Quidditch and stuff. We don't do that here." Hermione said changing the subject.  
  
Leigh briefly wondered why everyone was dodging that subject but figured it must be for a good reason. "Yeah we do. I was on Quidditch and the Dueling team. The dueling team was good, and our Quodpod team won a bunch of tournaments, but at Quidditch we lost every single game. It wasn't because I was a bad keeper either, our chasers couldn't score. They were the ones who were to bad at Quodpod to make the team and were already on the team when I came. It sucks too because I wanted to be Chaser. Needless to say, I'm a little bitter."  
  
"Obviously..."Harry grinned and Leigh made a face at him.  
  
"So, are you all in Gryffindor?" Leigh was the one to change the subject now.  
  
"Yes." Hermione went on to give Leigh a history of Hogwarts and the details of the houses. Leigh nodded every once in awhile to show that she was paying attention.  
  
They finally found the books they needed, and Leigh stayed with them and the Weasleys as they all finished their shopping. 


End file.
